Japan Events/Coloring Mission
thumb|center|300px This event ran October 2018. Gadget was introduced as a reward Tsum for this event. On the Japanese version of Tsum Tsum, a new event is going on! The event currently has no listed end date. Earn Tsums and Premium Tickets! Clear all 10 Cards to earn a Silver Pin! Clear Missions to earn the new Tsum Gadget! She will clear a horizontal line of Tsums! Rules: *Clear missions to color the pictures! *Tap the Hint button in the upper right color to give hints on clearing the Mission! Missions: Card 1 *Use your Skill 1 times in 1 play *Enter Fever 1 times in 1 play. *Trace a 4-chain or greater *Get a 10 Combo in 1 play. *Earn 200,000 Points in 1 play. Card 2 *Use your Skill 3 times in 1 play *Clear 100 Tsums using a black Tsum in 1 play. *Burst 1 Magical Bomb in 1 play. *Earn 120 Coins in 1 play. *Clear 30 MyTsums using a Tsum with rosy cheeks. Card 3 *Trace a 5-chain or greater using a Tsum with yellow hands. *Burst 1 Magical Bomb in 1 play. *Earn 300,000 Points in 1 play. *Enter Fever 2 times using a Tsum wearing a ribbon. *Clear 200 Tsums in 1 play. Card 4 *Get a 15 Combo in 1 play. *Clear 30 MyTsums using a Tsum with round ears in 1 play. *Enter Fever 2 times in 1 play. *Earn 170 Coins using a Tsum with a tuft of hair in 1 play. *Clear 1 large Tsum in 1 play. Card 5 *Earn 900,000 Points in total. *Get a 20 Combo using a Tsum with pink ears in 1 play. *Use your Skill 2 times in 1 play. *Trace a 7-chain or greater using a Tsum from the "Beauty and the Beast" series. *Burst 4 Magical Bombs in 1 play. Card 6 *Clear 200 Tsums in 1 play. *Use your Skill 3 times using a Tsum with the initial "S" in 1 play. *Earn 350 Exp in 1 play. *Earn 400 Coins using a Tsum with the initial "M" in 1 play. *Enter Fever 4 times in 1 play. Card 7 *Use your Skill 3 times using a Center Burst skill Tsum in 1 play. *Trace an 8-chain or greater. *Get a 40 Combo in 1 play. *Burst 6 Magical Bombs using a Call-a-friend Tsum in 1 play. *Earn 430 Coins in 1 play. Card 8 *Earn 350 Exp in 1 play. *Earn 1,250,000 Points using a Burst Skill Tsum in 1 play. *Clear 2 large Tsums in 1 play. *Use your Skill 5 times using a horizontal burst Skill Tsum in 1 play. *Clear 90 MyTsums in 1 play. Card 9 *Get a 50 Combo using a Happiness Tsum in 1 play. *Earn 1,500,000 Points in 1 play. *Clear 510 Tsums using a Premium Tsum in 1 play. *Trace an 11-chain or greater. *Enter Fever 5 times using a boy Tsum in 1 play. Card 10 *Use the "5>4" Item Booster 1 time. *Burst 8 Magical Bombs usinga a brown Tsum in 1 play. *Use your Skill 6 times in 1 play. *Earm 800 Coins using a Tsum with a mouth in 1 play. *Earn 2,000,000 Points in 1 play. Videos Introduced Tsums File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Gadget (Japan Ver) ガジェット Category:Events Category:Japan Event Category:2018 Japan Event